Timing is Everything
by Poketheveil
Summary: The three half brothers are back again, this time because of a New Year's Eve party. Will this be a quiet party like Voldemort wants it to be, or will a plot twist ensue? Sequel to Family Reunion.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, and Legend of Zelda…or Pirates of the Caribbean…or marshmallows….or…..

A/N: Welcome to the new little story involving the three half-brothers! I'm so glad to be back! (I meant to start writing this during summer, but with marching band I really just couldn't get it done) But I'm here now! Finally! I'm using a lot of exclamation points! Joy! Anyway, thanks for waiting patiently for this…enjoy….

– Voldy's Lair –

"Huh, I would have never thought of that…." Voldemort muttered as he read from _So Much Evil, So Little Time to Use it: Ways to Clear up Your Schedule for More Evildoing_. Marking his place, he set the book down and looked at his evil…calendar. "Yesterday was the day after the day before and before two days from now…which means that today is…New Years Eve?" He blinked. "Already?"

– Gannon's Castle –

Gannondorf was _so_ glad he was back home in his castle, once again in charge. He supposed it hadn't been _too_ terrible seeing his two brothers again…but he didn't want to do it again anytime soon. When he was with them, he was the youngest brother they could pick on.

Looking at his calendar, he saw that in Voldy's world it was New Years Eve. He looked over at his palantir in worry, and then remembered he had blocked both of his brothers. He relaxed, knowing they would never be able to invite him over to Voldy's for a party.

– Mordor –

Sauron was in a particularly sour mood – mostly due to the fact that he was absolutely bored. He had tried yelling at orcs (who were too stupid to realize they were being yelled at), starting a few orcs on fire, and even thinking about the Christmas holiday with his two brothers, but nothing was working. Now he was staring at his palantir, and his glare was almost burning holes into it. Why did nobody ever call him? What day was it, anyway?

"Hey Sour!" Sauron started; he had been so deep in his thoughts he hadn't noticed that his palantir had changed to show Voldy's face. "Voldy! How's it going?" he exclaimed, starting to feel better. "Pretty good, pretty good…say, did you know today's New Years Eve?" he asked. Sauron blinked. "No," he finally replied, a little surprised he hadn't noticed. Voldy grinned. "I didn't think so. How would you feel about coming over to my place for a party?"

– Hogwarts –

The Weasleys, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus all sat in a stupor. "That has got to be the _best_ feast I've ever had." Sirius finally said. Remus looked at him. "I dunno about that," he said, "Remember the one in fifth year? When Lily got so mad at James that she threw her mashed potatoes at him?" Sirius laughed. "Oh yeah, I forgot about that one…."

Hermione sighed. "I'm bored." Everyone turned to look at her. "What?" she asked defensively. "Have you ever, _ever_ said that before?" Ron asked, looking amazed. Hermione thought for a moment, and then said, "Well…not here. I did when I was five and in my parents' dental office once." Everyone blinked. "_What_?" she exclaimed.

– Voldy's Lair –

"Sour, we've got a little problem…" Voldemort said, showing Sour into his house again. Sour set his bag down, surveyed the room, then turned back to Voldemort. "Why?" Sour asked simply, still looking around. "Where's Ganny?" Voldemort rolled his eyes. "That's the problem. I haven't been able to get a hold of him on his palantir." Sour stared (though who knows how Voldemort knew he was staring with that helmet on), then said, "How'd he manage that?"

Voldemort shrugged. "I dunno. I haven't ever tried to block people or even shut mine off. Wouldn't you know, since they came from your world?" Sour was silent. Voldemort was grinning now. "Um…I…have a good reason for not knowing…." Sour said. "…I just haven't thought of it yet."

– Gannon's Castle –

Gannondorf paced his grand throne room. "What do you _mean_ she hasn't been seen since before Earth's Christmas?" The Gerudo that had brought him this information stood her ground. "Didn't I make it clear enough?" she asked calmly, the corner of her mouth twitching upward. "I mean that nobody has seen her since the day you left two weeks ago."

Gannondorf huffed angrily. Whenever you _really_ wanted to kidnap a princess, she was already missing. At least he didn't have to go to any party that would undoubtedly involve him being turned into a pickle or something close along those lines by the end of the night. Knowing that, his day couldn't get any _worse_….

The doors to the throne room were thrown open. Gannondorf sighed. He really needed to keep his mouth – er, thoughts, shut.

"Ganny!" exclaimed Voldy and Sour as they strode inside the grand room. The Gerudo had a hard time keeping the snort of laughter in. Gannondorf's eyes narrowed at her, and he dismissed her with a wave of his hand. She rushed out, closing the doors behind her.

He turned to his two brothers. "What the plot hole are you doing here?" he demanded rather angrily. Voldy and Sour grinned widely. "We came to get you for the New Year's Eve party at Voldy's, of course," Sour exclaimed eagerly, rubbing his hands together in anticipation and filling the room with a slight clanking noise. "Yeah, so come on already!" Voldy finished when Gannondorf didn't move.

"No way. You are _never_, ever going to get me to come to that stupid party!" Voldy and Sour exchanged glances, and then split into evil grins.

– Voldy's Lair –

Ganny sat on a chair glowering at Voldemort and Sour. "Oh lighten up, Ganny!" Voldemort exclaimed. "We only turned you into a marshmallow to get you here!" Ganny ground his teeth at Voldemort's comment, then got up and hurried down a hall, trying to put as much space between his brothers as possible.

Sour shrugged; if he wanted to pout all night, he might as well do it somewhere alone. Voldemort turned back to welcoming his guests. "Davy! Barbossa! So glad you could get here." Barbossa let the monkey on his shoulder down. "We had a hard time getting here, too. Do you know how hard it is to find a dark wizard willing to send us into the future? Especially around New Year's?"

"Thought we were going to be late – until we realized, of course, that since we were going into the future we _couldn't_ be late." Davy finished with a slight grin. "Well, enjoy the party," Voldemort told them as they headed off, arguing about some bird.

Ganny crept up the stairs he had found, coming into a room that looked as though it hadn't been used for a long time. Looking around, a gold glint caught his eye and he hurried over to the object. Picking it up, he examined it closely. When he couldn't figure out what it was, he shrugged and put it in his pocket, then continued to look around the room.

– Some Time Later…. –

"…and want you to know that this next year shall be a great year to be an evil lord, wizard, pirate, or anything else." Loud cheers were heard throughout Voldemort's living room (hard to imagine it, isn't it?) as he finished his speech. Ganny came up behind Sour and him as the countdown began. "Hey, Voldy?" he asked.

10….

"What?" Voldy said. "I found this room earlier," Ganny began, and Sour looked at him.

7….

"And when I was looking around I found something else, but I don't know what it is." Voldemort stared for a moment. "Well, let's see it then!" he exclaimed impatiently when Ganny didn't do anything.

4….

Ganny reached into his pocket and dug around.

3….

Finding the object, he started to pull it out.

2….

But when he pulled it out, it slipped out of his hands and hit the floor, shattering the same moment as the clock struck midnight.

Everything froze except the three brothers.

Sour gaped.

"Oh bugger," Voldemort said, bending down to look at the now shattered Time Turner.

"Whoopsie…." Ganny said.

A/N: Yay, I'm back! I'm sorry it's taken so long for this to get written and put up, but marching band (even during the summer) and homework take up a LOT of time. But I still got this up! And before State marching, too! (Gah, I'm so nervous!) Anyway, whenever I can I update my profile to tell when I hope to update next, so if you ever wonder try looking there.

Follow the (invisible) yellow brick road and review, please!

Poketheveil

_No orcs were harmed in the writing of this chapter._


End file.
